Swords Ripping Through a Lewd World
by Magicannon
Summary: After destroying Angra Mainyu, Shirou is hurled across time and space to a land where almost everyone is a nymphomaniac (Setting is a fusion of Monster Girl Quest and Monster Girl Encyclopedia)
1. Arrival

**deathrapeweaknessannihilationdecayspridelustavaricewrathhatredgenocidemutilationkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL**

His throat felt dry and breathing felt like swallowing metal. Six billion voices told him to abandon his ideals and **KILL.**

 _Shut up._

The curses pounded within ******, attempting to taint his body, make it a vessel for the Evil that was about to be born. Every atrocity, every act of sin created by man since their creation, surged within him. But they were contained by a _Mind of Steel_ , the world of Unlimited Swords retaliating furiously. The blackened grail loomed overhead, the _abomination_ within straining to be born into the world that condemned its very existence.

 **Sword** struggled with **Curse** for domination within his soul. The war between the disparate concepts within him made itself known on his body. Flesh flowed into steel and back. A torrent of obsidian blades burst out, pulsing with toxic prana, only to retract a moment later. He was haemorrhaging memories, his own name slipping from his grasp. Yet, part of a half-remembered conversation flashed in his mind.

 _"That thing wrapped around your arm is the Shroud of Martin. It will protect you from that curse-" At this, the man in red's voice sharpens. "-until you take it off._ _The curse will consume you. Even if your mind and body withstands it and controls it, your naive ideal will eventually be twisted along with your soul."  
_

But none of that mattered right now. Nothing mattered except destroying the thing before him.

" **mY bOdY Is MadE oF SwORds**!"

The cavern disappeared, overwritten by the world of Unlimited Blade Works. Angra Mainyu, the inchoate from of All The Evil in The World, strained violently against the walls of the Greater Grail.

Amber eyes brightened to the blinding white of superheated metal. ******'s circuits were pushed to the brink of complete incineration. Yet he needed more. His body was too fragile and damaged, so flesh was fully forged into swords. The curses infecting him were driven back momentarily by the surge of power.

Lifting an arm that was more shrapnel than limb with a metallic grind, ****** commanded Unlimited Blade Works to flow into his hand. The structure of the world began to shake, and distort, bending towards and then into his hand. The brown sky, the industrial smog, and rusted gears, and the hill of swords itself twisted, distorted, and was torn from his feet as the hand grasping the world moved up to, and then above, his head. Space folded and bent, the world being constrained until it looked as if ****** and the Grail were falling in a black void. The world of swords became a sword of worlds. ****** lifted the sword, cramming as much prana as he could muster into it, and slashed into the Grail-

* * *

-And that was all Shirou was able to recall.

Right now, he was cutting through the untamed vegetation which obstructed his path in every direction with a projected sword.

The canopy was dense enough to darken the forest floor, though what glimpses of the sky he had managed to take did not placate him. The fact that it was coloured a sickly purple, as well as the presence of mushrooms as tall and wide as himself was enough to confirm that he certainly wasn't in Fuyuki anymore.

 _Perhaps the process of destroying Grail did something to me?_

He couldn't hear the voices anymore, though he had retied the Shroud of Martin around his right arm.

"Crack."

Something rustled behind him, and Shirou traced another nameless sword in his left hand. Whatever it was grew closer, and seemed to be breathing in a half-maniac manner. Eventually it came into view.

Shirou felt a good deal of tension leave his body when it became clear that it was a person standing a good couple of metres away.

"Hello ther-"

As the entire figure of the person came into full view he was struck dumb at the sight before him.

A bunny girl. There was a girl with rabbit ears, dressed wide-open blazer which revealed the skimpy one-piece covering her torso. As if to add to the strangeness, her hair was coloured dual-toned maroon and pink hair, and she had a bizarre carrot-pendant on her neck, and the inexplicable… furry pink leggings.

 _Wait. Her feet…_

 _Those aren't leggings._

Shirou gave his mind a moment to spool up as he noticed the way the girl was looking at him. The naked, burning desperation mixed with unprecedented excitement in her reddish-brown eyes as she writhed in place; her face flushed bright red and her chest heaving with excitement.

"L-lbh ybbx fbbbb uhatel z-zvfgre…" The rabbit(?) girl suddenly spoke up in a sickeningly sweet high-pitched, and unsteady tone, breaking Shirou's train of thought as she reached into the pockets of her blazer and presented a small handful of multi-coloured hard candies in a grandiose manner. "Jbhyq lbh yvxr f-fbzr f-fjrrgf~?"

* * *

.

.

.

 **AN:** As you can see, I was sleep-deprived when I cooked up this _thing._


	2. First Encounter

Shirou remained silent, kneeling in place as the girl continued to stare at him with blatant hunger, her hands still outstretched and presenting that bunch of possibly drugged sweets. Despite her leporine features, she doesn't seem to intend to do any harm to him, if he ignored the lust in her eyes that is.

His silence seemed to encourage the girl to excitedly take a step closer to him, causing Shirou to raise his swords slightly, and making her back off a little.

He did not move out of his stance in hopes that it would dissuade her from getting too brazen in approaching him.

"V'z Orgunal! Jung'f lbhe anzr, zvfgre?" Shirou did not understand a single word that came out of the rabbit girl's mouth.

"こんにちは、あなたは日本語を話しますか?" A confused look told him that Japanese wasn't spoken here.

She deposited the candy back into her pockets and held her hands out in a welcoming gesture, giving Shirou a beaming smile as she did so. The way she was rubbing her inner thighs together was really starting to unsettle him.

The faker continued to back away, nodding at whatever the girl was saying. That seemed to be a wrong response, as the rabbit girl leapt at him with surprising speed.

"Lbh'yy znxr n svar uhfonaq~" She pushed him to the ground, desperately grabbing at his shirt as she straddled him, trying to force a kiss.

 _What the hell?!_

Smacking her away with the flat of Kanshou's blade, Shirou reinforced his legs and took off, the trees blurring out of focus at his speed, only stopping until the footsteps behind him faded. He hoped that not all the natives were this inclined to molesting random strangers.

Before long, the forest around him changed as he walked on. Mushrooms as tall as trees, and the ground was coated with a layer of mycelium rather than grass like a fungal blanket cast over the ground. The entire place was unusually quiet, no birds, no insects, nothing.

Scanning his surroundings, he kept walking-

"Gvf dhvgr n qvfurnegravat fvtug, vf vg abg?"

Shirou stopped, turning at the smooth voice coming from a heavily shaded area off to the left of the trail, body warming up as he channeled prana through his circuits.

A dark-haired woman stepped out of the unnaturally dark shade of a great mushroom cap and took a few steps towards him.

A red velvet Victorian coat with a ruffled white silk shirt covering her well-endowed chest adorned by a red silk scarf, and a perfectly tailored pair of black trousers graced her long, shapely legs, ending in a pair of fantastic red inch-high heeled shoes, all adorned with a playing card motif of spades, diamonds, clubs and hearts. A snazzy top hat topped off everything.

"V frr, fb lbh qba'g haqrefgnaq guvf ynathntr."

The strange woman then pointed a hand at him.

" **Genafyngr.** "

Shirou exploded into motion, ducking to the side and lunging, the tip of Bakuya hovering at the woman's throat.

"What did you do to me?"

"A translation spell, nothing more, so please put away your swords." The women did not seem fazed at all.

She took another step closer, and sniff the air around him before giving the mage a confused stare.

"You have a large amount of spirit energy, and have been exposed to my spores for several minutes now... yet you do not take me?" She was looking Shirou up and down with a critical eye now, while he was thoroughly confused.

 _Well, it's good she isn't the molesting type._

"Here I was, fully expecting to have found myself a husband in such an unexpected location when you came into my sight, yet…"

The woman narrowed her eyes at his wrapped hand.

"Tell me, sir. What is your name?"

"...Ah." She suddenly started. "You hesitate because I am being rude. My deepest apologies. My name is Elizabeth."

"Emiya Shirou." The women hummed at that.

"I presume you're not from around here." She started with a smile. "This trail leads to the capital, where the royal palace is found. Be wary, traveller, for the land grows ever more eccentric as one approaches the Queen's abode."

"Why would I want to keep moving towards the royal palace?"

Elizabeth laughed aloud for a moment before responding. "Do you not desire to return home, mister Shirou? Venture westward past the palace and you'll reach Lescatie, which forms the border between this territory and the rest of the world. The Lilim known as the Queen of Hearts is the Lord of this land. She is able to bring people in, and send them back out as she wills, but she is rather ...whimsical at the best of times. It's better to seek out her sister, Druella."

"I see, thank you for the information."

Elizabeth gave him a mildly remorseful look. "Such a shame too. You are rather far from unattractive…" She walked off towards another path. "Well, good luck on your journey, mister Emiya Shirou."


	3. Curse

_Standing in the Emiya courtyard, beads of sweat ran down Shirou's forehead. The air seems to be still, as while he followed Archer, no one appeared in the way of the two. It made him wonder where everyone is._

 _He stopped walking._

 _With his back facing the boy, Archer sighed. "You had to do it, didn't you?"_

 _Shirou blinked. "...What?"_

 _Archer slowly turned around. His arm pointed at Shirou's right arm, wrapped around in red cloak. Shirou stepped back, grabbing at the red cloak._

 _"Fool." Archer's eyes narrowed. "By trying to save everyone, you almost ended up becoming a monster. You should have killed her then and there-"_

 _Shirou's eyes widened. "-That's not true!" He tries to deny Archer's words. "Sakura is still in there, I know it! And even with this, I wouldn't have become a monster!" He shouted fervently._

 _"And if she kills off Fuyuki, Japan, the world, what then?" Archer continued._

 _Shirou shook his head. "Kill one to save a hundred. Kill a hundred to save a thousand. No, I am not like you, Counter Guardian!"_

 _Archer growled. "Be that as it may." He pointed at the arm again. "That thing wrapped around your arm is the Shroud of Martin. Your Reality Marble is sealed off as long as it's on. It will protect you from that curse-" At this, his voice sharpened. "-until you take it off."_

 _Shirou's eyes quickly looked at the arm wrapped in red cloth, then back at Archer. "...What are you trying to say, Archer?"_

 _Archer smirked "It's simple. If you take that thing off..." His smirk turned cynical. "-You should be ready to kill."_

 _Shirou's eyes widened._

 _"You see, taking that off will mean that that ideal_ _of yours of saving everyone, is unreachable for you." Archer's grey eyes glared into the younger boy. "-So, are you going that cloth off?"_

 _"Of course not!" If taking off that cloth meant that he'd lose his ideal, then there's no way he'd take it off. "Why are you saying that?" Shirou's voice sharpened._

 _"The curse the Shadow infected you with will consume you." Archer answered. "Even if your mind and body withstands it and controls it, your naive ideal will eventually be twisted along with your soul." Archer stepped forward._

 _"-That's...!" Shirou started, but he does not know how to answer. He felt the curse only for moments back then, and it definitely took a toll on him. "Where are you trying to get at, Archer?"_

 _Archer raised an eyebrow, seeing that his counterpart is trying to get straight to the point. "Emiya Shirou. I'm asking you-" Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in his hands. "-can you save everyone without taking off that cloth?"_

 _Shirou's eyes widened._

 _"I don't know." He answers truthfully. But, just as Archer let down his guard._

 _"But... I'll definitely try!"_

 _Archer grits his teeth. "At this rate, you'll end up becoming me. I won't allow that!"_

 _Still, this time, things are different._

 _"Prove it to me."_

 _He will not hold back._

 _"Prove to me how much you believe_ _in your foolish_ ideals _!"_

 _And he leaps. With Kanshou and Bakuya at his sides, he flies at Shirou._

 _"Trace on!"_

 _Archer's swords are blocked by their twins._

 _" **I am the bone of my sword.** "_

 _Archer jumped over him, turning around to strike at his right side._

 _CRASH!_

 _Archer's blades slashed through Shirou's side, knocking him away as splinters of metal explode from his torso._

 _Shirou recovered, standing back up. Dropping Kanshou, Berserker's axe sword appeared in his left hand in a burst of prana._

 _"Archer!" Shirou dashed at the red knight, axe sword at the ready._

 _" **Steel is my body and Fire is my blood.** "_

 _CLASH!_

 _Shirou's axe sword meets another axe sword, both fakers holding their weapons with two hands._

 _Shirou gritted his teeth, as he continued to attack, imitating Berserker's strength. However, his blows are matched by strength equal to his._

 _" **I have created over a thousand blades.** "_

 _Smashing his knee against Shirou's gut, forcing him to back away, Archer swiped at him with his axe sword._

 _Shirou rolled backwards_ , _dodging the blow._

 _" **Unknown to Death,** "_

 _Archer started to pour prana into the axe sword. He jumped at Shirou, and started getting increasingly faster as he closed the distance between them._

 _" **Nor known to life.** "_

 _Shirou also focused prana into the blade of rock, and moved at equally fast speeds towards Archer._

 _" **Have withstood pain to create many weapons.** "_

 _SLA-SLA-SLA-SLA-SLA-SLA-SLA-SLA-SLASH!_

 _Nine times in the span of a split second, their Axe Swords clashed at godspeed. The ground buckled over the massive strength being applied to it, as the earth erupted from the ground in the form of boulders of dirt._

 _But then-_

 _" **Yet those hands will never hold anything.** "_

 _Archer projected a second axe sword with his right hand_ _and swung it down._

 _SLA-SLA-SLA-SLA-SLA-SLA-SLA-SLA-SLASH!_

 _Shirou's body is knocked away, various places of his torso, legs, and left arm being torn apart by monstrous swings at unbelievable speed._

 _" **So as I pray-** "_

 _Shirou shakily stands up, his body starting to recover immediately, minuscule swords once again stitching his wounds together. Yet, as he prepares to come at Archer again-_

 _ **"Unlimited Blade Works."**_

* * *

Shirou's eyes slowly open, as he becomes aware of his surroundings. Daylight streamed onto his face as he recalled the what happened in the past two weeks.

 _Everyone, Saber... I will return to you._

He got up and continued to move on.

The mushroom forest eventually faded into a less bizarre multi-coloured forest dotted with the occasional over-sized mushroom. A quick scan revealed what seemed to be a small village off on the other side of the valley built atop a cliff.

Shirou continued down the path, hoping that not every local is an entirely unreasonable rapist incapable of higher thought. Unfortunately, as he got closer to the village, he could hear moaning, groaning, and animalistic screaming coming from the buildings, and once it was in clear view, even the streets. Some people were doing indescribable things, acting with absolutely no concern for others seemingly going about their everyday routine, who were equally unconcerned with the public displays of 'love' just off of the main road.

The smell was something else, to put it mildly. It disgusted him, made him **want to paint the ground with their entrails.**

 _Shut up._

Shirou's right arm pulsed as if shocked. He glared at the offending limb and tied the Shroud tighter around his arm.

 _So it survived the trip as well..._

Preoccupied as he was, he did not notice until the hand was on his shoulder.

"What's the rush cutey? You clearly like what you see, why traipse by so quickly when you could partake?"

A woman. Dusky skin complementing an absurdly shapely body barely covered by a ridiculously skimpy black minidress.

But what concerned Shirou the most were the horns that grew out of her scalp above her ears and the large, leathery wings. What he thought at first were gauntlets were in fact layers of black scales covering her hands.

 _Trace on._

A nameless steel longsword shattered on her skin, but it held enough force to push the dragon woman away from him.

"Feisty. I like that!" The woman exclaimed, her husky voice coming out as smooth as silk. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Emiya Shirou. I don't take kindly to getting propositioned as you can see."

"Shirou." She tested the word. "Hm, we don't get travellers from Yamatai very often. Say-"

"Lucrezia!" A ginger-haired woman ran towards them. Shirou baulked at what he could only describe as a skimpy emerald green and chocolate brown Three Musketeers costume, complete with primitive laced tube top worn under a cropped long-sleeved jacket with a mantle, shorts and leather thigh-high boots complete with a wide-brimmed feathered hat. Oh, and a sheathed rapier by her side.

 _Why, just why? **Gouge her eyes out-**_

Shirou winced in pain as his right arm throbbed.

The girl called out with an excited wave. "Is this him? Did you get him?" She gestured towards Shirou excitedly. "Interesting. His clothes are rather distinct from known styles, and-" She stepped forward, and frowned deeply at his wrapped up arm."This... demonic energy? No, something else?"

* * *

.

.

.

 **AN** : The setting is a mixture of MGQ and MGE, but more Monmusu Quest with elements of Monmusu Encyclopedia. Overlapping points and other things about the setting will be cleared up next chapter.


	4. Introductions

"It's nothing. Thanks for the concern though." Shirou waved the girl away, even as the pain spiked before slowly subsiding. Perhaps something about this place was making the curse grow stronger. Worrying.

"No." the dragon, Lucrezia, started suddenly, causing the woman to stop with a dejected look on her face. "This isn't him."

The woman looked rather frustrated by this statement. "B-but-!"

"For starters, this fellow's name is Emiya Shirou. He is also missing our target's distinctive armour, is he not?"

The woman's hands clenched into fists.

"In addition, his face and the sword he uses are clearly not what was described in the bounty. Though, we have to ask, where exactly are you headed, Mister Emiya?"

Her golden, piercing eyes demanded an answer. "Lescatie." They widened in surprise. "I was told that it's one of the less dangerous ways out of wherever this place is."

Lucrezia sighed. "I see. That would explain why you are following the royal road." She turned to the Musketeer-looking girl. "Well, it seems as though this is most definitely not Geraldine's quarry then. He absolutely would not actively seek out a daughter of Minagi, would he?"

The musketeer girl stepped forwards and gave Shirou a searching look. "How do you intend to get through the Valley of Defilement without an escort?"

 _What kind of name is that?_

The girl crossed her arms over her chest, putting a bit of emphasis on her gifted bosom as she did so. He tore my eyes from her midsection before she noticed he was looking and got any ideas."You don't even know what the Valley of Defilement is, do you?"

"How long have you been here? In Wonderland?" She groaned.

"I arrived yesterday."

The two girls shared a look before responding. "You're coming to the pub with me." The red-head stated as she reached out and grabbed his wrist. "I'm not letting you go anywhere with nary so much of an idea of what awaits you out there."

"With his sword summoning magic, I don't think he actually needs your help... but I suppose I shall continue tending to our actual duties while you bring a man to the bar, partner."

The musketeer turned with an angry look on her face. "You know full bloody well that's not-!" Lucrezia's wings spread out, and with one mighty flap, she was launched skyward with a large gust of air.

The girl released his wrist when the Jabberwock took off and dived off the nearby cliff. Shirou turned to see her clutching her hat in place with both hands. "That pompous, lazy good-for-nothing-!" She started muttering to herself, seemingly in annoyance. "'Tending to our actual duties,' I'm sure! She's going off to find a rock outcropping to laze about on, useless excuse for a dragon!"

"So... your name?"

Her eyes widened and she seemed to be fighting back a grimace. "C-Camille, of Grand Noah." She bowed lightly with a flourish of her arms. "At your service." Either she fancied herself a knight of some fashion, or she actually is some kind of knight. It would explain the high-quality material of her clothing and the fancy rapier on her belt.

"Why do you seem intent on helping me?" Shirou started, curious, if not suspicious of her goals. "How does my fate concern you?"

She gave him a confused look before responding. "It is the duty of a knight to ensure the safety of the innocent. It would be disgraceful of me to not help you in any way I can. Also, I have been in Wonderland for near two weeks now with nary a hint of this 'Gedrar Faulhaber' being within, so I doubt that I am doing myself a disservice in putting aside some time to aid another."

So, she's simply helping him out of the kindness of her heart and a sense of duty towards civilians? No lewd motives to speak of? Shirou thought he might be liking this girl already. "That _is_ that is an admirable way of looking at things."

She preened at the mild praise, straightening her back and puffing out her chest, putting a bit of emphasis on her gifted bosom as she did so."It's merely the duty of any self-respecting knight."

"Indeed. It's nice to meet you, Camille. So, lead the way." Shirou stated with a gesture down the street, which he dryly noted was still populated by a few couples locked in the throes of passion. Apparently, public sex was perfectly normal here.

* * *

Shirou's first instinct upon having the pub door swing wide open and have the smoky air contained within wash over him was to attempt to recoil. It smelt like sort of burning substance, but somehow sickly sweet.

Unfortunately, Camille didn't let him go, and in fact, pulled him in along with her.

There were a great many hookahs, or what resembled hookahs, around the pub, being actively utilised by the patrons. The smoke that was wafting out of their mouths in a manner which brought dragons to mind was bluish in tinge and was clearly the source of the pervasive smell. The patrons had goofy and lecherous grins on their faces, clearly whatever they were smoking was an upper.

Mercifully, the girl pulled him into a completely separate room, and after shutting the door, she moved to the other side and opened the window which overlooked a back street.

"Blast, that stuff smells horrendous. I don't understand how they can smoke it…" She moved to the small table in the corner of the room opposite the bed, pulling out a pair of chairs and motioned for him to sit down as she withdrew papers from a bag.

Once he was sure that she wasn't going to throw him on the bed or anything, Shirou relaxed and sat down. "What kind of stuff were they smoking?"

Camille grimaced as she responded. "I apologise for that, Calajorn is not meant for humans, but remaining outside would be too distracting, and I am going to need you to pay attention for this."

"Sorry if this sounds rude, but what exactly are you?"

She stopped spreading out notes on the teal table and looked up at him for a moment with mild surprise clear on her face before responding. "You are not aware of dhampirs?"

 _...At least she isn't a Dead Apostle, if these even exist here._

Camille cleared her throat as she pulled a sheaf of papers towards herself. "First of all, travelling rations. You are a human, so you are going to require proper food. The Palace of Hearts is two week's journey from here."

Shirou eyes widened. _Two weeks?_

"I understand why you would be concerned about your situation, but... you are obviously different from other humans."

"How so?"

She cocked her head as she responded. "Aside from having a higher amount spirit energy than normal? You've spent a night in Wonderland, yet show no signs of being affected." She stood back up at her full height. "That is not ordinary. Any other man would have given in upon the first encounter with a local, but you?" She returned to her chair, seating herself with practised grace. "You're not blessed, so I guess you must have a ridiculous amount of willpower. And your unusual appearance..."

"My appearance?"

She nodded. "Yes. As I mentioned earlier, we are searching for a particular man. A man wearing plate armour. You wouldn't happen to have seen or heard of our quarry, have you?"

"No."

She visibly drooped in her seat. "I see…"

It got rather quiet for a few moments, and Shirou found his eyelids growing heavy. Camille seemed to notice. "We shall go over information on the area in the morning." She pointed to the bed after she stood.

Shirou sat quietly, suddenly noticing that there was only one bed. "Uh..."

* * *

.

.

.

 **AN** : This story isn't dead yet. I apologise for the year-long delay, but things have been very busy. Chapters from here on should be longer. Also, do you want there to be lemons in this story or sex to just be implied? Leave your response in a review.


End file.
